


With a shuddering gasp

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""With a shuddering gasp"





	

Alex had known for weeks, months even, that she was in love.

Completely, unapologetically and shamelessly in love with Maggie.

And her love was infused in her every movement, in the way she holds Maggie’s hand, the way she kisses her deeply at the end of an impossibly horrendous day, the way she makes love to her.

So Alex may already know that she’s in love, may have already panicked about the realisation with Kara; multiple times, and may have already came to terms with her feelings.

But the one this she hadn’t done yet, the one thing that made her breath catch in her throat and made her hands clammy, was actually tell Maggie how she felt.

And it’s not that Alex doesn’t want Maggie to know or that she’s absolutely terrified of Maggie’s reaction, because _obviously_ she isn’t, it’s just that Alex wants the first time she says those three words to be special.

Because Maggie deserves special.

But glancing across the candle lit table at Maggie, in _that_ dress, in _those_ heels, the love she feels towards her girlfriend is slightly over shadowed by her lust that had been building ever since she had caught sight of Maggie’s soft thigh peeking out from the slit in her dress.

As if sensing her girlfriends shift in mood, Maggie throws a couple of bills on the table, grabs Alex’s hand and all but sprints out the restaurant.

Fifteen minutes later Alex is pressed against her bedroom door, warm mouth nipping at the soft skin of her neck, hands skimming over the defined muscles of her abdomen.

And Alex can feel the whimper, feel the moan fighting its way up her throat but instead, instead, she lets out a shuddering gasp.

A shuddering gasp that sounds suspiciously like an ‘ _I love you’._

And Alex’s entire body stiffens, tenses as Maggie pulls back slightly and Alex has yet to open her eyes. Terrified she had just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to her with her god damn _feelings._

The deafening silence sickens Alex, makes her tremble with uneasy nerves and she’s ready to bolt from her _own_ apartment when she feels Maggie’s hands softly cup her face, feels delicate fingers trace over her skin. And slowly, ever so slowly Alex lets her eyelids flutter open and she’s rewarded with the most breath taking smile she could ever witness.

And Maggie kisses her hard, kisses her passionately, kisses her like Alex is oxygen and she’s suffocating.

But Alex feels nothing but love.

And hours later as they lay breathless and sated Maggie kisses the spot just above Alex’s heart, once, twice, three times and each kiss is punctured with the soft words of ‘I love you too’.  

 


End file.
